The Sword- A Hidden Love
by Mars Fire
Summary: It all began when she talked him into teaching her how to wield a sword....... Mina/Malachite


AN: don't own sailor moon or any of it's characters... this is yet another one i started for my best friend but  
i wanted some opinions about it, so, i posted it. well, the part i have done. so, if i could get some reviews   
with good insight(don't just say it was good or it sucked or anything like that). be creative. be mean. tell me   
what you'd change, if anything. BTW, this is one of those that shows you an event and then goes back to  
show you the events that led up to that. ) enjoy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" the ear piercing cry rang out about the mountains that beset the battle  
field. The man began to cry protests and the anger and pain began to build up inside of him as he held the  
dead body of a woman. her once beautiful gold hair draped around her blood soaked body as it became dull   
and bloody itself. As his blood began to boil he stopped mourning and lay the body down. With a  
determined look on his face he picked up the sword lying near the woman's body and drew his short blade.   
In a moment of blind rage, he began running in the direction of the back of her killer. He leapt into the air  
and with one swift motion, he lodged the blade through the back of his foe and with another, cleanly   
decapitated him.   
The man landed on his feet, as if time stood still, and watched the body of his enemy descend,  
in what seemed like slow motion, to the ground. Conviction and triumph blazed in his eyes as he glared   
at the fallen dark king. The evil that had wrought over the country had at last come to an end and the   
unwholesome minions were all vanquished and the land was purged of the wickedness that had once   
ensued across the black plains. They would remain black but no evil would ever prevail there again.  
  
*Flash*  
"I want to go," Mina pleaded.  
"It is no place for a lady," the young man said to her.  
"But, but," Mina said forcing her eyes to water up and making a sad puppy-dog face, "please Malachite?"   
Malachite sighed and walked back to her away from his horse. "Alright. You win. Come on now," he   
said leading her to the horse and putting her in front of him in the saddle.  
Mina giggled girlishly when they began the journey. "I am glad you let me come with you," she said.  
"Yes, I am glad you convinced me to let you come with me but try not to get in the way," he said as  
she leaned her head back to rest on his chest.   
"Ok. I promise. I won't get in the way," she said. "So why do you have to go to Athens anyway?"  
"Training," he replied.  
"For what?"  
"War," he said sternly.  
"War?" Mina asked surprised. "What war?"  
He laughed, "the war against the dark kingdom that is rising in the east."  
"Oh. Will we win?"  
"Hopefully. Why do you ask?"  
"Just curious," Mina said thoughtfully.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"Well, I have always wanted to learn how to use a sword–" she trailed off.  
"Oh no," Malachite protested. "I am not teaching you how to use a sword. First thing you'll want   
to do after I teach you is fight in the war and I'm not going to have that."  
"Fine then. I'll teach myself," she said.  
"You'll hurt yourself that way," he told her.  
"Well, you won't teach me fo how else am I to learn?" she said, manipulating him.  
"I will too!" he exclaimed.  
"Good. I knew you'd come around," she said very pleased with herself.  
"Oh, you little. You tricked me!"   
"But you said you would! So you have to," she said.  
He sighed, defeated, "yes, I will. But you aren't fighting in the war."  
"Ok," Mina said happily. "Thank you."  
"Yeah, no problem," he said through his teeth. Rather irritated by himself, they rode the rest of the  
way in silence for Mina had fallen asleep quite satisfied with herself.   
  
"Mina, wake up," he said.  
She yawned and stretched almost hitting him in the face, "where are we? why is it dark?"  
"Well, it's night and we are in Athens."  
"Oh," she said as they approached an inn. The innkeeper led them to their room and had a stable   
boy took the horse. Mina, still sleeping, had to be carried into the room by Malachite. When she opened   
her eyes again, it was morning and she was in a bed. Wondering where she was she sat straight up in the bed.   
"Well," he laughed, "you wake up fast."  
"Where am I?"  
"But you don't' have much of a memory. We are in Athens and you are in a bed," he said amused by her.  
"That's right," she said calming down.  
"I have already had my training today so what do you want to do?"  
Mina looked him right in the eye and smirked, "shopping!"  
  
They returned later on in the afternoon with all different sorts of clothing and whatnots. "So, what   
would you like to do now?" he soon regretted asking.  
"I want you to start teaching me how to use a sword!" Mina replied excitedly.  
"Now?" he asked.  
"Yes now!" she exclaimed. "And besides, you promised."  
"Fine," he said as he walked over the corner of the room where his swords were. He took out his   
broad sword and threw the handle end of a short sword at her. She caught it gracefully and unsheathed it.  
The metal gleamed in the light and she cast the sheath on the bed. He just stared at her as he unsheathed   
his. Shaking away from his trance he said, "alright. Let's go outside to do this now."  
Mina smiled and followed him out into the court yard. "Lesson number one," he said walking in a   
circle around her, "never take your eyes off of your opponent." she looked attentively. "Lesson number two,"   
he said as he stopped, "hold it like this." he held the sword in an upward angle with the edge of the blade  
towards the ground. Mina copied. "Lesson number three," he began circling again, "the key to winning   
is to catch the other one off guard or to knock him off guard. Like this." he lunged forward and swiftly  
knocked the sword out of her hand. Mina jumped. "See?"  
Mina picked her sword up and used both hands to hold onto it for his next attack. He brought  
his sword down as if he was going to cut her in half from the top of her head and she swiftly blocked it   
and pushed him back with her foot. She stood, victoriously, while he smiled realizing her potential and that   
she too realized it. "Good," he said coming back at her again.   
This time he was a little more cautious. Not only was she hazardous for lack of experience but she   
was learning dangerously fast. He swung his sword at her side and she blocked it quickly. He then came at  
her form the other side and she blocked that as well. He swung at her ankles and she front flipped over him  
with a twist in mid-air to land and knock him to the ground. He fell over when she pushed him and rolled   
over onto his back, dropping his sword. "Lesson in the fourth," she said smiling at him with the tip of her   
sword at his chest, "never drop your weapon." He chuckled, "good one. But I have yet another for you,"   
he said kicking her sword out of her hands as he swiftly got to his feet to pin her to the ground with a hidden  
dagger. "Lesson number five: know your opponent."   
"You are absolutely right," she said throwing him off guard with a smirk. "Know your opponent and  
their weaknesses," she repeated swiftly kneeing him in the groin. He made a noise and fell over on the other  
side of her. She towered above him and said, "lesson six: know yourself." Leaving him shocked and in a  
little bit of pain, she walked back to their room and waited for him to come back.   
  
He lay on his back there on the ground in the court yard and thought to himself some. "Very quick learner. Good   
thing she doesn't kick hard," he said to himself remembering the surprise she gave him. "I'd hate to be the one against her   
in a real fight." Mina grew tired of waiting for him to come back in so she walked back out into the court yard and stood next  
to Malachite who appeared to be sleeping. "Hey!" she cried, "are you asleep?"   
He jumped at the shrillness in her cry. "not anymore." he groaned rubbing his ears. "Get tired of waiting for me?"   
"Well, yeah," she said with a sarcastic tone, "what? Did I wear you out?"  
"No. Not really," he said pulling her down onto his chest. "It's just really nice down here on the ground."  
"Sure. Whatever you say."  
He laughed and put one arm around her and held one of her hands with the other while her head rested   
close to his shoulder. "Thank you," she said looking into his eyes.  
"My pleasure. Just don't rack me next time."  
"I didn't do it on purpose!" she exclaimed.  
"Owwwww," he said rubbing his ear," Not on purpose? how cam anyone do it not on purpose?"  
"It was on impulse. Just instinct I guess."  
"Ignore it next time please and stop yelling. You're killing my ears."  
"Ok," she paused, "if you're good."  
"What?!" he said clearly confused.  
"Be a good boy and I won't have to yell or anything," she said proudly.  
"Oh, I see," he said slowly. "I'll be good. I promise."  
"And I'll hold you to it!!!" Mina said.  
"I know," he said cooly. She held everything to him. If she wanted to, she could make him do anything   
for her. She didn't even have to make him do it or even ask. He'd have done anything for her. He'd give her the  
world and everything in it if it would make her love him, but all he could do was hope and wait. wait for her to   
return his love and wait for the time when he could show her just how much he loved her. it pained him to hold  
it in but it wasall he could do.....  
  
  
  
~MarsFire~ 


End file.
